


5 things about Tao

by Tikor



Series: 5 things STLL [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta commentary post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things about Tao

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this commissioned fan art of Tao.  
> My commission from the mystical Bizir! I used  
> [Artists and Clients](https://artistsnclients.com/) to get in touch and the artist asked me to point folks there to see their work.
> 
>  

Welcome back for another 5 things post! Today's subject - Tao!  
1 - Tao is his father's (Tiendao's) biggest fan, but sees him rarely due to how many missions he accepts. He chose to enter combat training to follow in his footsteps.  
2 - Tao is an only child with two very perceptive parents. He couldn't hide much from them. This has lead to honest conversations as the norm between him and his parents and to a lesser extent with everyone he meets. He has trouble lying for the lack of practice.  
3 - Tao regularly practices meditation. In times of true clarity he can see the curvature of Remnant in specks of aura and flashes of light in the sky beyond.  
4 - Tao's shields are named and placed and colored like so:  
Deflector of Arrows and Deflector of Swords are both mid-size shields worn on Tao's forearms. Their centers are white  
Protector of Wealth and Protector of Health are both small shields worn on Tao's shoulders Their centers are a light gray  
The Altar and The Mountain are both mid-size shields worn on Tao's hips. Their centers are dark gray.  
Sound, the largest, covers Tao's whole back. Its center is black, and unlike the other shields with handles on the inside Sound has seven handles around the outside and is usually wielded two-handed.  
5 - Tao has never kissed a girl in passion. His experience is limited to primary school pecks. At Beacon he hopes to find love, but doesn't know how to go about it.  



End file.
